1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for treating and preventing bacterial infections which comprises administering a 6-O-acylmuramyl dipeptide of the formula: ##STR2## wherein X represents a residual group of an amino acid such as L-alanine, L-serine, L-valine, etc., Y represents a residual group of a middle to higher fatty acid having 10 to 60 carbon atoms, preferably 15 to 50 carbon atoms and isoGln represents a residual group of isoglutamine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, remedial and prognostic observations of patients who have fallen into leukaemia, malignant lymphoma, various cancerous diseases and even metabolic insufficiency of the organs have revealed the trend of enhanced frequency of complications of bacterial infections, especially intractable infections (and particularly cases of their terminal infections).
Despite the development of bacteriological exploration, adequate attention paid to treatment, improvement of protective techniques against infection and further propagation of various chemotherapeutic agents, there are general infections and intractable infections leading to death, the background of which may be attributable not only to the reduction in body's resistance to infection of the disease itself, but also to the introgenic factors such as those caused by anti-cancer drugs, immunosuppressive drugs, adrenocortical hormones, etc., especially the hindrance of resistance factors against infections, particularly those possessed by various phagocytes including polymorphonuclear leukocyte. Therefore, there has recently been increasing demand for the development of drugs which possess both preventive and therapeutic effects against the above-mentioned infections. Especially, it is strongly desired to develop a new type of drug which has no direct bacterial effect but prophylactic and therapeutic effects against infections, because at present there are problems aroused in the treatment of the infections due to mild toxic bacteria by the advent of resistant bacteria produced by the abuse of chemotherapeutic agents and the alternation phenomenon of bacteria.
There have heretofore been known a few examples of those having such effects, that is, some strains of Corynebacterium and Mycobacterium, and their cell wall components, liposaccharide (LPS) extracts of gram negative bacteria, etc. However, these failed to serve for the administration to human body because of their side effects such as immunogenisity (antigenicity), pyretogenisity, etc.
More recently, it was reported that N-acetylmuramyl dipeptides possess defense effect against certain becterial infections (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. Vol. 74, No. 5, pp. 2089-2093). The effects exhibited by the above-mentioned compounds are, however, not quite satisfactory.